1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server having an air flow guide device, and more particularly to a server having an air flow guide device that may be adapted to guide and collect the air flow produced by operation of the fan set, so as to provide a heat dissipation effect to the inner parts of the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
The server having the 1U specification is broadly employed in recent years. A conventional server in accordance with the prior art may comprise two central processing units (CPU), and a fan set operated at a high speed for providing a heat dissipation effect to the central processing units.
However, the fans of the fan set are spaced apart from each other with a determined distance, such that they cannot entirely achieve the heat dissipation effect to the parts inside the server. The central processing units of the main board are often mounted adjacent to the rear end of the server, so that the fan set can only achieve a little heat dissipation effect to the two central processing units of the server. In addition, the heated air flow is often retarded by the heat dissipation fins to remain in the inside of the server, thereby greatly affecting the heat dissipation effect. Further, gaps are formed between the periphery of the support rack for supporting the fan set and the support frame of the server, so that the fan set is not operated at a closed state. Thus, when the fan set is operated to suck the air flow from the front end of the server, the air flow from the rear end of the server will enter the front end of the server through the gaps, the phenomenon of a return flow will occur inside the server, thereby seriously influencing the heat dissipation effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional server.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a server having an air flow guide device that may be adapted to guide and collect the air flow produced by operation of the fan set, so as to provide a heat dissipation effect to the inner parts of the server.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a server having an air flow guide device that may be adapted to accelerate the velocity of the air flow to carry the heated air flow outward from the server.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a server having an air flow guide device, comprising:
a support frame;
a fan set mounted in the support frame; and
an air flow guide device including a guide body mounted in the support frame and located behind the fan set.
The guide body defines an air flow guide region. Thus, the air flow guide region of the guide body may guide and collect the air flow produced by operation of the fan set, so as to provide a heat dissipation effect to inner parts of the server.
The guide body has a first guide portion formed with an air inlet facing the fan set, and a second guide portion formed with an air outlet facing a rear end of the support frame. The dimension of the guide body is gradually reduced from the air inlet of the first guide portion to the air outlet of the second guide portion. Thus, when the air flows from the air inlet of the first guide portion to the air outlet of the second guide portion, the air flow may be compressed, thereby increasing the velocity of the air flow, so that the heated air flow from the central processing unit on the main board of the server may be quickly carried outward from the air outlet of the guide body and the rear end of the support frame of the server.
The guide body has a closed inner portion defining an air flow guide region.
Preferably, the guide body is secured on a main board of the server, thereby defining a closed air flow guide region between the guide body and the main board of the server.
The air flow guide device further includes a sealing strip mounted on a periphery of the guide body and rested on the main board of the server, thereby providing a sealing effect between the guide body and the main board of the server.
The air flow guide device further includes a baffle mounted in the second guide portion of the guide body, and an auxiliary member mounted on the baffle.
The air flow guide device further includes multiple reinforcement ribs mounted in the guide body for reinforcing a strength of the guide body.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.